


Every Little Lie

by Bokeijis__Ig



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bi-Polar Disorder, Black Blood, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto is so whipped, Fluff, I’m sorry, Lots of Angst, M/M, Monophobia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Soul Eater AU, Violence, Weapon akaashi, actually everyone suffers, akaashi kinda suffers, almost the entire plot is bokuaka, also lots of fluff, bi-polar bokuto koutarou, kuroken and iwaoi are really minor, meister Bokuto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokeijis__Ig/pseuds/Bokeijis__Ig
Summary: *[discontinued until further notice, sorry everyone :( ]*Every time they say “I’m fine” they get one step closer to the edge.Maybe, just maybe, they can piece each other back together.(A.k.a the Soul Eater AU that nobody asked for.)





	1. Fire Meet Gasoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is a fashion icon, Akaashi is very dense, and Bokuto isn't as innocent as he seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I absolutely adore BokuAka and Soul Eater AU’s, so this was slightly inevitable lol. I promise that there will be nothing too extreme in this fic, just a lot of angst and fluff lol. If I do decide to add something extreme, I'll make sure to give you guys a warning beforehand. This chapter is named after the song Fire Meet Gasoline by Sia!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- Misty

(Bokuto’s p.o.v)

My muscles strained against the effort I was trying to force into them, sweat rolling down my necks in beads. My breath was coming out in strangled gasps, my saliva thick as I swallowed. Next to me Kuroo leaned on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath, panting hard.

“These stairs are going to be the death of me, I swear to God,” Kuroo managed to say, and I nodded.

“Agreed.” 

“You two are going to be the death of _me_ you’re so stupid,” Yaku spat out, easily going past us with Suga beside him. Annoyance flashed in his narrowed brown eyes, and he shot us a disgusted look. "Seriously, there aren't that many stairs."

"Almost a mile of stairs," I shot back, staring Yaku down. He stared back, completely unfazed, and I gulped before continuing. "Is not that many?"

"C'mon, Bo, you're almost there!" Suga interjected before Yaku could make another venomous comment, shooting him a side-ways glance. "I'm positive that you and Kuroo can do it if you try!" 

I shot him a grateful smile, which he returned with ease. Suga's words filled me with a new sense of confidence, and a grin crept onto my face as I grabbed the bag full of my books for class and continued on my trek up the first trial of the new school year. Yaku just rolled his eyes, and Kuroo let out a huff before hoisting his own bag onto his shoulder and trailing after me. 

"Where's Kenma?" I asked Kuroo to pass the time, and Kuroo shrugged. Kenma is Kuroo's partner, and his meister. They were originally childhood friends, but after Kuroo discovered his ability to turn into a weapon Kenma followed him to DWMA, and they became partners just a few weeks after starting school. They're a very powerful duo, with a deep bond of trust between them. Kuroo's weapon form is a bo staff plated in nickel mixed with iron, with a pressure plate around the size of a thumb pad on its side that when pressed releases a foot-long chromium blade sharp enough to cut diamond out of the top end of the staff. Since Kenma favors long distance to mid-range and planning ahead, Kuroo's weapon form was a match made in partner heaven for his intelligence. Together Kenma's brain and Kuroo's weapon form create something lithe and dangerous, feared and awed by many. 

"He's probably already found his way into the library to play on his hand-held, knowing him," Kuroo chuckled, and I snorted. 

"That or he hasn't even gotten out of bed," I offered, and Kuroo barked out a laugh. 

"He has two moods," Kuroo concluded, and we both glanced at each other before bursting out laughing. 

"Do you two ever _shut up__?_" Yaku growled, and Suga put a gentle hand on his shoulder in a futile attempt to calm him down. 

"Now, now, Yaku. . ." Suga tried, but Yaku shrugged him off and gave him a sour look. 

"You always take their side," he complained, and this time it was Suga's turn to shrug and give a breezy smile.

"Aww c'mon, Yaku-kun," Suga said jokingly. "Let those two have their fun before exams start again." 

"Don't even remind me," Kuroo groaned, causing Suga to giggle. I shot him a frown.

"Hey, you don't have any right to complain," I argued. "You always ace your exams, it's not fair!"

"Just study and you'll be fine, Bo," Yaku said, surprisingly without any malice. I just stared at him incredulously, trying to process his words. 

"Study? _Study?_ When you could be out training or doing something else that's fun?" I gawked at him, and Yaku rolled his eyes.

"There's more to being a meister than just training, Bokuto," he said. I opened my mouth to retort but never got the chance before Kuroo let out a yell of excitement. 

"Finally!" he declared in triumph, and I turned my head back around and blinked in confusion. We were standing on top of the stairs to DWMA, the school looming over our heads. The tall black towers gleamed in the morning light, the tips of the red turrets sitting atop them glinting wickedly. The giant skull that sat above the entrance had a fresh coat of paint, causing the sunlight to slide right off. 

"See? It wasn't that bad," Suga said, his tone saying "I told you so." 

"Wow," I said, honestly surprised. "Huh. I guess you were right." 

"A little positivity can go a long way," Suga answered, making Kuroo let out a snort.

"But only so far," he said, and I gave him a high-five as Suga looked us over with disdain. 

"Ignore them," Yaku sighed. "You know how they are."

"Sadly," Suga agreed, and I ignored them. If Kuroo heard them he didn't comment. 

"Hey, hey, hey!!" I shouted, pumping my fists into the air and scaring a couple first years that were just coming up the stairs. "Let's get more pumped up, hey!"

"Oh God please no," Yaku said, lowering his head and shielding it with his hand. "God, you're so embarrassing." 

"Bro's right!" Kuroo said, striding towards the entrance to the academy. "We've got to stay positive!"

"That wasn't what you said five seconds ago-" Yaku started, but he cut himself off and shut his mouth with a clack of teeth. "You know what, I'm not going to question it since it's you two."

"That's probably wise," Suga said, looking and Kuroo and me with a tired look. "I really hope Bokuto finds a partner this year, someone needs to control him-"

Suga was cut off, most likely by Yaku elbowing him in the ribs, and I decided to ignore their comment and continued after Kuroo. _This is going to be the year,_ I thought to myself. _This year, things are going to be different. I'm going to find a partner, just you wait!_

"See you at lunch?" Kuroo asked when were about to part in the hallway to go to our separate classes, and I nodded. 

"Duh," I grinned, and Kuroo returned it before giving me a fist-bump. "How much you wanna bet I'm gonna get a partner before then?"

"Loser has to by the other five pork buns from the bakery in town during lunch break," Kuroo smirked, and I flashed him a mischievous smile. 

"You're on," I agreed, and we sealed it with a handshake. I turned around and started to walk away, giving Kuroo a wave. "You better have your wallet ready to by me pork buns, Kuroo!"

"yeah, yeah," he said, waving it off. 

"I'm not gonna lose!" I shouted after him, but by then the swarm of students had already swallowed Kuroo up, leaving me alone as I scrambled to get to my first class before the bell.

~~~

I scowled unhappily as I handed Kuroo a bag of five pork buns and he grinned in triumph, taking one out of the bag and basically inhaling it. Yaku snickered from his seat beside us, while Suga attempted to look like he didn't see this coming. 

“Thank you, bro,” Kuroo smirked, licking his fingers clean of the bun still stuck to his fingers. Anger twitched in me, and my fingers began to curl involuntarily. 

“Bokuto. . .” Yaku warned, but I didn’t heed his warning. Kuroo’s eyes drifted down to my hand, delight showing on his face at my reaction. 

“Oya, oya?” he asked smoothly. “Someone about to throw a tantrum again?”

“Shut up,” I growled. “That was _ one time _.”

“Make that, like, five,” Yaku added unhelpfully, and I glared at him. When he only shrugged as a response my irritation deepened, and I huffed unhappily and sat down next to Suga. I folded my arms on the table before resting my chin on them, pouting. 

“Aww, don’t look so down, Bo,” Kuroo said, plucking another bun out of the bag and holding it out for me. “You can have one if you want, I can’t eat all of these by myself.” 

I glared at the pork bun like it had personally offended me before averting my gaze to the side, indicating that I didn’t want it. I didn’t need to see Kuroo to know that he shrugged. 

“Your loss,” he said, and proceeded to eat the bun by himself. 

“Oh, Kuroo, isn’t that Kenma?” Yaku suddenly piped up, and Kuroo’s head whipped around so fast he seemed to get dazed for a few seconds. Said pudding head was walking towards us through the heavy flow of students in the cafeteria, head bowed and shoulders pulled in to make him seem as small as possible. His game console was in his hands per usual, the faint sound of monsters and pixelated characters surrounding him like an aura. 

“Kenma!” Kuroo called, causing the small boy to flinch at the sound of his name. He hurried towards us faster as if he were being watched but in all truth he wasn’t, people called to their friends in the lunchroom all the time. 

“Hey, there you are,” Kuroo said when Kenma reached us, scooching over to make room for his Meister. 

“Hello, Kenma!” Suga greeted cheerfully, and Kenma nodded his head in acknowledgement. 

“Where were you?” Kuroo asked curiously, handing out a pork bun for his partner to take. 

“I was with Inuoka. . .” Kenma said quietly, taking the gift he was offered and beginning to nibble on it slowly. “He and Lev found a new game in town and wanted to show me.” Yaku scowled unhappily at the mention of his partner, but I ignored it since it wasn’t anything new for Yaku.

“Oho?” Kuroo said. “What game?” 

“Monster Mania,” Kenma answered, and I saw a familiar look in his eyes. It was the one he always got when he talked about a new game, or when he talked about Kuroo. Something bitter churned in my stomach at that thought, and I droned out Kuroo and Kenma’s conversation by thinking about new or different methods I could try in training. 

A loud “Yaku-san!!” broke my train of thought, and I agreed with Yaku’s face that said “I’m so done” when his Meister, Lev, ran up to the table, seeming excited about something. 

“Hey, Yaku-san! I heard back from Nishinoya-san and Tanaka-san, and they want to do a training session with us!” Lev exclaimed, basically bursting with excitement and happiness. For once the annoyance on Yaku’s face disappeared, instead surprise taking its place. 

“Really?” he asked, and Lev nodded in confirmation. Yaku actually smiled then, an excited glow in his coffee brown eyes. Everyone knew that Nishinoya and Yaku were really good friends with both of them being weapons, and Nishinoya really looked up to Yaku as a role model. What they didn’t know was that Yaku secretly admired Nishinoya for his confidence, so this had to be really exciting for both of them. 

“I can’t wait! When is it?” Yaku asked hurriedly, almost out of breath, and Lev was thrilled at his reaction. 

“This weekend!” he confirmed, and their conversation lost its appeal. 

“I think Daichi is going to be joining us, as well,” Suga informed us. “He said he would meet me at lunch.”

At Suga’s words I stood up abruptly, making everyone’s heads turn towards me. Several curious onlookers turned their attention towards our table, but I didn’t really care. I felt like I was suffocation sitting at this table with all my friends and their partners, and I didn’t necessarily feel like being the seventh wheel. 

“I’m going to class early,” I grit out before turning on my heel and storming out of the cafeteria, people jumping out of my way as if I was burning. I was in a way: burning with anger. I knew it wasn’t my friends’ fault that they all had awesome partners, but it still made me incredibly jealous. 

“What happened?” I heard Lev whisper to Yaku as I walked away, and I didn’t want to hear what Yaku said next. 

I was radiating very strong “don’t touch me” vibes as I walked down the hall, eyes glued to the ground. I couldn’t bring myself to look up, because I knew I would just see people with their weapons or Meisters. 

I was so distracted I didn’t even watch where I was going, and soon enough I crashed right into someone, causing their books scatter across the hall floor. I know I should have apologized, but my anger was clouding my thoughts. 

“Watch where you’re going,” I snapped, not even bothering to look up at the person I hit. _ I’m gonna regret this later _, I thought as I continued down my path to my next class, but at the moment I was too angry to care. All I saw was a wisp of black hair and blue eyes in the back of my vision until it faded away. 

~~~

I glowered in my seat, ignoring the odd looks people were throwing my way. I probably looked ready to murder someone, which wasn’t too far off. 

“Okay, class, settle down!” Takeda-sensei called, placing his clipboard on his desk. “I have a special announcement!” That pricked my attention, drawing my eyes to the front of the room. What I saw in the front, however, made my jaw drop to the floor. 

I recognized him as the same person that I ran into in the hallway, I knew that much from his slightly crumpled papers. What I didn’t know was that he would be so _ beautiful _. 

Light olive skin framed piercing glacier blue eyes, the sharp outline of his jaw matching his chin that ended in a slight point. Messy oil black hair sat on top of his head, a contrast to my natural silver. His frame was lean and agile, but no doubt muscular. 

“Everyone, we will have a new student joining us in this class,” Takeda-sensei introduced, and nodded at the boy. He saw this and stepped forward, no emotion on his face that I could see. This puzzled me, wasn’t he afraid? Even _ I _ was afraid when I came here for the first time. 

“My name is Akaashi Keiji, I’m a weapon. Pleased to make your acquaintance,” Akaashi said, bowing respectfully. I heard some of the girls beginning to whisper behind me, and jealousy made my eyes narrow. 

“Why don’t you go sit next to Bokuto-kun for the time being, and he can show you around the school and town later,” Takeda said, and Akaashi nodded. My stomach did a backflip at his words, and I really hoped there just happened to be another Bokuto in my class. 

My hopes were shattered when Takeda pointed directly at me to show Akaashi that I was indeed Bokuto, and I gulped. The thought that _ holy shit I get to sit and talk to an actual angel for a day _ made my heart soar, and I was almost 100% positive I would go into ecstasy if I wasn’t actual dreaming, which I knew I wasn’t. 

I pinched my leg underneath the table just to make sure. 

~~~

(Akaashi’s p.o.v)

_ I’m gonna be late _ was the only thought my brain was able to comprehend as I sped-walk down the hall, clutching onto my books tightly. It was officially my first day at DWMA, and of _ course _ I just _ had _ to get lost the second I walked into the building after scaling those treacherous stairs. 

I was so distracted I wasn’t watching the people around me, which led me to drop my books all over the floor when someone rammed into me with a lot more force than I expected. 

“Watch where you’re going,” the stranger snapped, causing me to look up. And of _ course _ he just _ had _ to be the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen in my life. 

His spiked up silver hair had streaks of black branded on it, which led me to immediately think of owls. His pure golden eyes were narrowed and downcast, sadness and anger quite evident in them. He had broad shoulders, with a very muscular frame that was sturdier than red wood. 

Before I could study the stranger more he stalked off, leaving me to wonder what happened. _ He looked really sad _, I noted. 

“Hey, are you okay?” a voice asked me from behind, and I turned to see a boy with ash blonde hair crouched on the floor to help me pick up my books. 

“Yes, I’m fine. No help will be necessary,” I tried, but the boy just shook his head. 

“Don’t worry about it, that big oaf needs to watch where he’s going,” he said. “I’m Konoha, by the way. Konoha Akinori.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Konoha-san,” I said. “I’m Akaashi Keiji, the pleasure is all mine.”

“So well mannered,” Konoha chuckled, and I offered him a very small smile. 

“Thank you very much,” I said, and Konoha finished collecting my books. As he handed them to me, a question came to me.

“Who was he?” I asked, and Konoha’s eyes darkened for a second. Fearing I had done something wrong, I hurried to apologize. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” I tried, but Konoha cut me off. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he assured, waving off my concern. “That’s just Bokuto. He’s got an. . . interesting personality to him.”

Konoha’s words left me puzzled, but I didn’t push it. 

“I should probably go. Thank you again, Konoha-san,” I said, and he smiled at me. 

“Anytime, Akaashi.” 

Ten minutes later I had finally found my classroom, and a teacher poked his head out of the door. 

“Ah, there you are!” he said, smiling and beckoning for me to come to the door. 

“I’m sorry I’m late, I got lost,” I said, and the sensei laughed. 

“Don’t worry about it, this is a very large Academy,” he said. “I’m Takeda-sensei, are you ready to meet the rest of your class?”

I nodded, and Takeda led me inside. The second we stepped through the door all eyes were on me, and my insides were screaming at me to _ run, run, run _. 

But I couldn’t, and I stood there as every single person in the room silently judged me. 

“Okay, class, settle down!” Takeda-sensei called, placing his clipboard on the desk. Even more eyes turned to me as people were dragged from their conversations, and it took a lot of my willpower to keep my face neutral. 

“Everyone, we will have a new student joining us in this class,” Takeda-sensei said, and he nodded at me. I understood immediately, stepping forward to introduce myself even as my feet wanted to run. 

“My name is Akaashi Keiji, I’m a weapon. Pleased to make your acquaintance,” I said, and bowed for respect. When I stood up straight again Takeda pointed at someone in the array of students, and I tried to tune out the whispering I started to hear. 

“Why don’t you go sit next to Bokuto-kun for the time being, and he can show you around the school and town later,” Takeda said, and I followed to where he was pointing. My heart almost stopped for good, because of _ course _ he was pointing directly at Bokuto. I sighed internally. 

This was going to be a _ very _ long year.


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is named after the song Broken by Lovelytheband!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm SO sorry for not updating in over a month, this is one of the busiest times of the year for me with midterm exams coming up soon, and I had a really nasty case of writers block. I'll try and update as often as I can, but I don't know how much that's going to be. Sorry everyone!
> 
> \- Misty

(Third person p.o.v)

“So. . .” Oikawa droned, sharp eyes boring a hole into the paper laid across the table in front of him. His mouth was covered by his intertwined hands, elbows resting on the hard maple wood. His partner, Iwaizumi, raised an eyebrow at Oikawa’s serious face that replaced his normal flirty one.

“Hey, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi said, just loud enough to drag Oikawa from his thoughts. 

“Hm?” Oikawa hummed in acknowledgement, eyes not leaving the words formed by black ink on the profile he was studying. Iwaizumi sighed and leaned back, putting both hands behind his head and kicking up both feet to rest on the table. The action finally made Oikawa look up with a displeased expression, a brush of annoyance in his honey brown eyes.

“Do I have your attention now?” Iwaizumi asked boredly, removing one hand from its position to study underneath his freshly cut fingernails. 

“Yes,” Oikawa replied curtly. “Now get your filthy boots off of our new table, please.”

Iwaizumi scoffed but did as he was told, making Oikawa smile pleasantly at him. It lasted for only a second before the past expression took over again, and an uneasy feeling wiggled in Iwaizumi’s stomach. 

“What are you looking at so intensely over there?” Iwaizumi asked casually, but there was a hidden edge to the question.  _ What is making you so quiet? _

Oikawa sighed like his partner had moments before, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger. With his free hand he slid the profile towards Iwaizumi, who perked up in interest. 

“Akaashi Keiji?” Iwaizumi read, looking up again and frowning. “Isn’t he new? Why does he interest you so much?” 

“Look here, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, pointing to another location on the page. For once Iwaizumi ignored chiding his partner for the nickname, looking to where his finger was located. As Iwaizumi scanned the sentences his eyes grew wider and wider the more words passed by, the uneasy feeling inside him growing to the size of a mini storm by the time he was done reading.

“If this is true, why hasn’t anything been done yet?” Iwaizumi asked incredulously, looking at Oikawa with a shocked expression. “I mean for crying out loud, this kid is freaking powerful.”

“That’s the thing,” Oikawa said, his face tight. “I don’t know why something hasn’t been done yet. I mean like. . .” he trailed off, and Iwaizumi got his point. 

“Something like this could not only affect his level of control, but also his mental state,” Iwaizumi finished, and Oikawa nodded. 

“I’m worried, Iwa-chan,” he said quietly, voice barely above a whisper. “To think that someone would actually do that to a weapon, a  _ child _ no less. . .”

“I know,” Iwaizumi responded in the same voice, gingerly taking Oikawa’s hand. His partner smiled at the action, intertwining their fingers together. 

“Do you really think that there’s someone out there in the DWMA that could meet the requirements he needs?” Oikawa asked slowly, and Iwaizumi’s jaw felt glued shut. He stared down at the other profile that Oikawa would taken out, golden orbs staring back at him.

_ Bokuto Koutarou _ .

“I don’t know,” Iwaizumi said honestly. “Probably. I mean like, weapons and Meisters have different needs and barriers all the time.” 

“I’m sure there will be someone,” Oikawa smiled, trying to be optimistic. “I mean like, we work pretty well. We did make you into a death scythe, after all,” Oikawa said, a tint of pride in his voice. 

“You’re lucky I didn’t dump your ass the second we arrived at the DWMA,” Iwaizumi snorted, and a look of hurt crossed Oikawa’s face.

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” he cried, making Iwaizumi let out a small chuckle. The moment of content only lasted for so long before the heavy air returned again, and Oikawa smiled sadly at the two files on the table. 

“If this is going to be anything, it’s going to be interesting.”

~~~

Bokuto squirmed in his seat uncomfortably, the awkward atmosphere surrounding the two boys suffocating. Akaashi sat beside him, scribbling down notes on what the sensei was lecturing the class and trying to maintain his focus. 

After what seemed like an eternity the bell finally rang, Bokuto springing out of his seat before it stopped. Akaashi looked up at him curiously, flipping over the pros and cons of telling Bokuto they also had the next class together in his head. Akaashi had snuck a peek at Bokuto’s schedule when he wasn’t looking, and was surprised to see they had not one, but three classes together. Even though he was a year younger, the only reason Akaashi and Bokuto were even together at all was because Akaashi was in some advanced courses. 

“I have to go, but meet me outside the school in front of the stairs after class,” Bokuto said in a rush, but looking like he still had more to say. Akaashi just calmly raised an eyebrow at him, patiently waiting for him to spit it out. Bokuto saw this and averted his gaze for a moment, before taking a deep breath and turning back to the boy next to him. 

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry,” Bokuto apologized, looking at his shoes as he shuffled them in shame. “I shouldn’t have acted like I did, or said what I said. I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you,” Akaashi said when Bokuto finished, causing the owl-ish boy to look at him with wide eyes. The two stared at each other before Bokuto’s face split into a grin and suddenly everything was forgiven, the tension surrounding them melting away as if it had never been there in the first place. 

“C’mon, Akashi!” Bokuto emphasized, taking said person’s arms and pulling him up on his feet. 

“It’s Akaashi,” Akaashi corrected him with slight exasperation, causing Bokuto to grin at him yet again, showing off a flash of white teeth with a peculiar glint in his eyes. 

“I know,” Bokuto said matter-of-factly, and Akaashi looked at him in disbelief. Was Bokuto. . . teasing him? It had been so long Akaashi had almost forgotten what being teased felt like.

Bokuto seemed to have forgotten his earlier motivation to speed off to class and leave Akaashi behind, instead leading Akaashi behind him as they made their way through the steady stream of students together. 

“Bokuto-san, I can lead myself,” Akaashi tried protesting, but Bokuto turned his head around, only to shake it at his stubborn companion. 

“No! These halls are big, you could get lost!” Bokuto declared, genuine care in his voice. Akaashi thought about pointing out Bokuto still had his hand clamped around his forearm, but before he could the other boy turned back around and seemed to speed up his pace, causing Akaashi to stumble a little. 

Calculating hazel eyes studied the pair from afar, the sounds of faking knights and various monsters coming from Kenma’s hand-held. Kuroo’s face of displeasure deepened the more he saw the two interact; he had a really bad feeling about this. 

“You have a bad feeling about everything,” Kenma spoke next to him, causing the taller’s attention to be derailed for a moment.

“This is a different bad feeling,” Kuroo protested, huffing in annoyance. “Jeez, a guy can’t be suspicious in peace anymore.” 

“Bokuto has good instincts,” Kenma said, ignoring kuroo’s words and making him snort. 

“Since when?” he asked, but a glare from his partner shut him up fast. 

“I think we should trust him on this one,” Kenma suggested, sighing when his character was killed by a powerful boss. For once he didn’t restart the level to try again, instead putting it in his pocket. Kuroo looked at Kenma in surprise, but Kenma promptly ignored it. 

“Bokuto is getting a little desperate, yes, but he still knows when to listen to his gut,” Kenma said, his eyes locking onto Kuroo’s. “So, Tetsu, trust him. Just this once.”

The nickname made Kuroo stop arguing immediately, a blush starting to spread across the tan skin of his neck. Kenma noticed, of course he did, but he didn’t say a word, pushing past Kuroo and beginning to walk in the direction of his next class. Kuroo grinned and trailed after him, leaning his head down next to Kenma’s ear. 

“I’ll trust you, kitten,” Kuroo whispered, the words barely brushing the younger’s ear. Kuroo wasn't rewarded with a blush like he had hoped, but a small roll of the eyes. He shrugged, taking that over nothing. In his head Kuroo silently prayed, prayed Kenma was right. 

_ Please, Bo _ , Kuroo thought.  _ Please don’t hurt yourself again _ .

~~~

“He said to meet him by the stairs after school,” Akaashi mumbled to himself, blue eyes searching the remaining students leaving the building. It had been fifteen minutes since the last bell rang, and Bokuto still hadn’t shown up. Akaashi was about to call it quits and go home when a loud voice cut through the air, rooting him in place. 

“Akaashi, wait!” Bokuto cried, apologizing to various students as he pushed them to the side gently in order to get to Akaashi. 

“You’re late,” Akaashi stated blandly when Bokuto reached him, leaning his knees in an attempt to catch his breath. When Bokuto finally got enough air to have a normal conversation he looked up at Akaashi helplessly, golden eyes wide and pleading. 

“I’m sorry, Akaashi!” he wailed. “When the bell rang I was rushing to meet you here, and then I realized I forgot my homework in my classroom and had to go back, and then-”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi tried interrupting, but Bokuto’s ramble continued, much to Akaashi’s dismay. 

“And then this  _ huge _ guy and his weapon were blocking the hallway, and Akaashi, I swear that guy was like eight feet tall!” Bokuto was almost breathless now, eyes blown wide and hands waving above his head as he recalled the tale of the “eight foot giant” that had blocked the hallway, thus making him late. 

“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi said again, harder this time. Bokuto blinked as if coming out of a trance, and Akaashi wanted to let out a little sigh of relief. 

“It’s fine, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said carefully, not wanting to make Bokuto feel guilty and launch into another ten minute apology. “Just be vigilant of the ‘eight foot giant’ next time so you don’t get stuck,” Akaashi said, humoring Bokuto by adding in the name he had chosen for his fairytale. It worked, Bokuto beaming at Akaashi and taking his arm yet again, beginning to pull him down the stairs and to the town below. 

Akaashi found that going down the stairs was a lot easier than going  _ up _ them, since they reached the bottom in less than five minutes with all of Bokuto’s hurrying. They didn’t stop when they reached the bottom, Akaashi noticing Bokuto was probably getting a little too excited. 

“Bokuto-san, calm down,” Akaashi said, but either his words were ignored or weren’t heard, Bokuto not slowing down at all. By the time they reached the first shop Bokuto wanted him to check out Akaashi could feel sweat forming on the back of his neck. 

“Look at this, Akaashi!” Bokuto said enthusiastically, pointing at something in the window. He had let go of his arm, thankfully, and Akaashi looked to where the hyper boy was pointing. It seemed like a slab of stone with different layers at first, but as Akaashi looked further he realized it was a water stone, a tool chefs use to sharpen their knives, but also what weapons use to sharpen their edges. Akaashi found them kind of ridiculous, his blades always re-sharpened themselves for use whenever he transformed back. 

“Aren’t they cool, Akaashi?!” Bokuto asked excitedly, basically buzzing with the energy he was trying to contain. Akaashi regarded him with a level-headed look, wondering how anyone could get so excited over a piece of brick. 

“They are cool, yes,” Akaashi admitted, much to Bokuto’s delight. “But I don’t have any need for those. My blades always resharpen themselves on their own.”

Akaashi realized his mistake 0.2 seconds after he finished his sentence, and mentally prepared himself as Bokuto’s jaw dropped. 

“You’re a blade-type weapon?!” Bokuto nearly yelled and Akaashi winced a little, but not so much that Bokuto would notice. 

“Bokuto-san, please lower your voice,” Akaashi chided him gently, and Bokuto nodded furiously. 

“Okay, okay,” Bokuto smiled, and something tugged at Akaashi’s heart. Bokuto had a beautiful smile. 

“But seriously, that’s so cool, Akaashi!” Bokuto gushed, and Akaashi felt something akin to fondness nagging at his heart. 

“Aren’t there any other blade-type weapons at the DWMA?” Akaashi questioned, shrugging off his earlier feelings. 

“Yes, but I’ve only been partners with one before, but he wasn’t very nice,” Bokuto said without a hint of regret in his voice, and Akaashi frowned. This time it was Bokuto who realized his mistake, and rubbed a hand behind his head awkwardly. 

“It’s nothing,” he said at seeing Akaashi’s expression, trying to play it off with a smile. Akaashi raised an eyebrow but didn’t push it, which Bokuto was grateful for. The older boy turned away and began starting towards their next destination, silently scolding himself. 

_ I have to be more careful _ , Bokuto thought to himself.  _ Don’t want Akaashi to think I’m a player. _

Bokuto continued on his tour, showing Akaashi the store where most of the clothes and shoes students wore were bought. They went inside for a closer look, and soon Bokuto had found himself preoccupied with the new boots that had just come in. They were an entirely new design according to him, and insisted on trying them on. 

“Just don’t take too long,” Akaashi reminded him, skimming through the different shirts hanging from the rack absentmindedly. 

“Need help finding anything?” a new voice asked, and Akaashi turned his head to see a boy maybe a year older than him folding what appeared to be pants, his dark brown hair swept to the side and kind brown eyes. An easy-going smile was on his lips, like he genuinely enjoyed helping customers with their outfits. 

“I’m just scrolling, but thank you,” Akaashi said, nodding his head. The boy hummed and put down the pants he was about to fold, standing up straight and studying Akaashi with an interested expression. Akaashi began to fiddle with his fingers involuntarily, a nervous habit he couldn’t seem to break. 

Akaashi personally didn’t think his outfit was that bad, simple black army boots neatly laced up the center, with cargo pants decorated in white and various shades of grey. His fitted white shirt was neatly tucked into his waistline, a black belt keeping his pants from falling around his ankles. His look was completed with the worn black leather jacket he always wore that was a size too big for him, a gift from his late mother before she passed. 

“Not bad,” the boy complimented, nodding. “You know your stuff.”

“Thank you very much,” Akaashi told him, and the boy stretched out a hand.

“Oikawa Tooru,” the boy said, and Akaashi returned his gesture. 

“Akaashi Keiji,” he said, and a shimmer of something like surprise surfaced on Oikawa’s face, but was wiped away so fast Akaashi thought he had imagined it. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Kei-chan,” Oikawa said in all serious, not a hint of joking manner in his tone. Akaashi decided to ignore the informal way Oikawa spoke in, thinking it best not to meddle in other people’s business. 

“The pleasure is all mine,” Akaashi said instead, and Oikawa chuckled. 

“Very formal,” he noted, looking thoughtful. “I like that,” he winked at Akaashi, and Akaashi was saved from the embarrassment of trying to find something to say to that when Bokuto suddenly barreled past him, bright smile on his face. 

“Oikawa!” Bokuto exclaimed happily, catching said boy’s attention. Oikawa smiled right back at Bokuto, missing Akaashi’s little breath of relief. 

“Kou-chan, it’s so good to see you!” Oikawa said, ruffling Bokuto’s hair a bit. “How’s my favorite kouhai doing?”

“Great!” Bokuto said without hesitation. The two began to talk animatedly, as if two old friends reunited. Akaashi wondered how they met, but something was bugging him. He had heard Oikawa’s name before, he just couldn’t place it. 

“Akaashi!” Akaashi’s name spilling from Bokuto’s lips pulled him out of his trance, and he blinked at Bokuto, who was looking at him expectantly. 

“Sorry, could you repeat that?” Akaashi asked, willing the heat beginning to stick to his neck to go away. Bokuto just laughed at Akaashi’s words, and Oikawa offered him a smile.

“I just wanted you to meet Oikawa!” Bokuto said. “He’s a three star Meister, and one of the best Meisters to ever graduate from the DWMA!” Bokuto continued, and the recognition clicked in Akaashi’s mind. 

“You’re the famous Meister that made Iwaizumi Hajime a death scythe?” Akaashi asked. Oikawa nodded, seeming proud that Akaashi knew his accomplishments. 

“The one and only,” Oikawa boasted smugly. 

“Oikawa!” An angry voice from the back of the store interrupted whatever Oikawa was going to say next, and he froze. 

“Looks like I have to go, see you later, Kou-chan, Kei-chan!” Oikawa said hurriedly, and hightailed it to the back of the store. Bokuto stared blankly at the spot where Oikawa had been not even moments before, seeming confused. Akaashi let out a small sigh at this, tapping Bokuto on the shoulder. 

“Bokuto-san, we should probably go,” he said, bringing Bokuto’s attention to himself. Bokuto seemed to remember Akaashi was still standing next to him, and his face lit up.

“Akaashi! Do you like my new outfit?!” Bokuto asked, anticipation thick in his voice. Akaashi’s calm gaze slide over Bokuto’s body, and the older felt a small tremor go down his spine. 

“It looks fine, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said bluntly. Bokuto pouted, not seeming to like Akaashi’s reaction. Bokuto’s outfit wasn’t anything out of the normal, brown cargo pants unlike Akaashi’s grey and white, also a fitted white shirt, black hiking boots, and a blue trucker jacket that was a little baggy, even on Bokuto’s muscular body. Although Akaashi would never admit it, he though Bokuto’s outfit made him look quite handsome. 

“Oh, and I also got these!” Bokuto added, pulling something out of his pocket. He pulled them on his hands, proudly showing them off to Akaashi when he was finished. They were black fingerless gloves, with grip material on the palms. Akaashi inferred it was to help him hold weapons better, but he didn’t understand why. When a Meister and weapon sync wavelengths, fighting becomes as natural as breathing. 

“Hey, Akaashi, I wanna take you to this really awesome bakery they have near my apartment,” Bokuto said, the sudden change in topic startling Akaashi a little bit. The younger stared at Bokuto for a moment, and couldn’t help but notice that he looked a little bit tense. 

“What’s the matter, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked gently, as if not to startle him. Bokuto didn’t respond right away, giving the interior of the store a once-over. 

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi tried again, getting a little nervous as to why he had suddenly gone silent. Bokuto finally met Akaashi’s eyes, the concentration in them almost unnerving to the other. 

“I just have this really bad feeling,” Bokuto finally said. “Like. . . something is coming.”

“Like what?” Akaashi asked, quieter this time. The nerves in his stomach were beginning to unravel, making adrenaline pump through his body. 

“I don’t know,” Bokuto said honestly. “But, it’s almost the same feeling I get when a kishin egg is near.”

That made Akaashi frown. 

“We’re in Death City, any kishin foolish enough to enter the city has a death wish,” Akaashi said, and Bokuto’s attitude suddenly took a 180 turn.

“Akaashi! Did you just make a joke?” Bokuto questioned, his voice oozing delight. Akaashi looked at him in confusion, turning his earlier words over in his head. 

“Oh,” he thought aloud when he realized it, looking at Bokuto again. “I did not mean to make that joke, Bokuto-san, but take it as you will.” 

“I’m just gonna pretend you made a joke,” Bokuto declared, his earlier unease disappearing as he started heading towards the door. “C’mon, ‘Kashi!”

“It’s Akaashi. . .” Akaashi reminded him, not really in the mood to do this  _ right now _ . 

“I know!” Bokuto called back, laughing. “I just like messing with ‘ya!” Akaashi didn’t have anything to say to that, so he just let Bokuto pull him out of the store and down the street. 

Bokuto was in another one of his rants, this time featuring someone named Kuroo and trying to bake a pie at three in the morning, only to trip on the counter and have the filling spill all over the floor. As to why they thought that was a good idea, Akaashi didn’t know. 

Even though he thought it was ridiculous, Akaashi kept on listening, waiting for some sort of explanation. He finally got one after around ten minutes, but it was more of a jumbled mess involving “birthday,” “crush,” and “all Kuroo’s idea, Akaashi!” 

“Mhm,” Akaashi hummed, fully believing that Bokuto could come up with an. . . unintelligent idea like the pie incident all on his own without help from what Akaashi assumed was his best friend, Kuroo. 

Bokuto apparently didn’t notice Akaashi’s disbelieving tone or didn’t care, though the former seemed the most likely option. Akaashi looked around him, various shops and restaurants catching his eye that he made a mental note to return to later. 

Akaashi was so engrossed looking around him he didn’t see that Bokuto had stopped in front of him once they turned to go down an ally, causing Akaashi to run into Bokuto’s muscular back. One of his hands automatically came up to help catch himself, landing on Bokuto’s shoulder. Under normal circumstances Akaashi would have stopped to admire the toned muscle underneath his skin, but the tense air quickly filling the atmosphere erased the thought immediately. 

Now that Akaashi’s attention was brought back down to earth, the sound of someone loudly smacking drifted to his ears, making him internally cringe. Akaashi stood on the tips of his toes to peek over Bokuto’s shoulder, but the second his eyes fell upon what was beyond it his blood turned to icy slush. 

A man, most likely in his mid-thirties, wearing a black trench coat and top hat, held a shining blue orb between his closed hands, happily eating away. Akaashi watched as the man took only one last bite to devour the pure soul whole, licking his lips and sighing contently. Fresh blood painted his hands, staining his fingernails and dripping to the cobblestone road below. Sitting at the top of his fingers were long metal claws, already speckled with red liquid. 

Bokuto’s breath hitched as bile rose in the back of Akaashi’s throat, and he hurriedly forced it down. The man hadn’t seemed to notice them yet, and Akaashi prefered to keep it that way. 

Something inside Akaashi squirmed uncomfortably just before a crash came from next to them, and both Bokuto and Akaashi whipped their attention to the source. An orange cat was scrambling away from the trashcan it had just knocked over, mewling in annoyance. Akaashi wanted to let out a sigh of relief that it wasn’t something dangerous, but then he turned his head back to the man. 

Swirling black pools of death seemed to be starting straight into Akaashi’s soul, a grin that held not an ounce of humor displayed for all the world to see. Akaashi almost had the nerve to gasp, instead directing the surprise and terror into his grip on Bokuto’s shoulder, nails digging into his shirt. Akaashi had half a mind to apologize, but the fear of disturbing the fragile air kept his jaw firmly shut. 

“Are you a kishin?” Bokuto was the first one to break the silence, his voice a lot sturdier than Akaashi felt. Only then did the man move, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand before slowly rising to his feet. He regarded the two with a curious look, and Akaashi had the sinking feeling of a piece of meat on display for a butcher. 

“I don’t know, do I look like one?” The man’s voice was raspy, and reminded Akaashi of knives scraping across rock. A tiny shiver ran through him, but thankfully went unnoticed. 

“Yes, you do,” Bokuto said flatly, his tone cold. Out of the corner of his vision Akaashi saw Bokuto’s hands shrivel into fists, the muscles running up his arms tightening for a fight. Before Akaashi could ask what Bokuto thought he was doing, a golden gaze fell upon him, and a firm smile was directed at him. 

“Akaashi, I want you to run,” Bokuto ordered, his voice pinched. “This is a kishin egg, and it’s your first day. You don’t have enough experience to deal with one yet.” 

The words stung, but Akaashi knew they weren’t without concern. Even in the current situation, Akaashi couldn’t shake the feeling that this was a test, one he couldn’t afford to fail. 

“I’m staying,” Akaashi fired back, keeping his voice even despite the emotions running through him. Something dangerous flashed in Bokuto’s eyes, but only for a moment. It was washed away faster than it had appeared, replaced by something akin to awe. 

“Ah, youth,” Bokuto grinned, and Akaashi blinked dumbly at him. 

“bokuto-san, what-” Akaashi didn’t get to finish his sentence before the kishin lunged with a delighted cackle, and suddenly Bokuto had a hold on Akaashi’s wrist again and was pulling him out of the alley and taking a sharp left, running down the street. 

“What are you doing?!” Akaashi yelled at Bokuto over the wind rushing past his ears. 

Bokuto didn’t even bother turning to face him before answering “getting you out of here!” Akaashi made the mistake of looking behind him before answering, just in time to see the kishin launch itself into the air, clawed hands outstretched. 

Akaashi let out the faintest of gasps, but even that was enough to grasp Bokuto’s attention. Just as the kishin was about to settle over them Bokuto stopped short, twisting his body and taking Akaashi with him so that they switched positions, ending with Bokuto being where Akaashi had been only seconds before. Akaashi’s shoulder connected to the stone street first, sending a string of pain up towards his neck. He wisely decided to ignore it, instead giving all his attention to Bokuto and the kishin behind him. 

Just as the kishin fell upon Bokuto, the owlish boy thrust his hands out, planting them on the kishin’s shoulders. A look of confused crossed the kishin’s face, but quickly turned to one of pain as Bokuto rammed their foreheads together, sending the kishin stumbling back. While he was off balance Bokuto moved his right foot back, crouching into a fighting stance as energy formed and crackled in the palm of his hand. 

The kishin didn’t have time to react as Bokuto hit him with his attack right in the middle of his chest, the kishin’s entire body spasming before falling limp. He managed to stay on his feet, but his head and arms hung in the air, seeming too heavy for him to lift. 

A pattern of red bloomed on the kishin’s forehead, slithering down both sides of his nose and over his mouth before finally reaching its destination of the road below. Akaashi stared in part admiration and concern, but Bokuto himself seemed unaffected. His mouth was set into a grim line, golden eyes carefully watching the kishin’s every move. The evil soul was still hunched over, seemingly too surprised, or too hurt to attack Bokuto with strikes of his own. 

“Akaashi, you have to leave.” Bokuto’s voice pulled Akaashi out of his observance, calm and low. He still hadn’t turned around. “I’ll be able to deal with this bastard on my own, you go and tell authorities about this.” 

“But, Bokuto-san-” Akaashi wanted to protest, wanted to say  _ something _ that would convince Bokuto to let him stay, but the other didn’t leave any room for discussion. 

“Now,” Bokuto said, voice sharp, and then he  _ did _ turn around, and there was something in his eyes that Akaashi couldn’t quite place. 

Akaashi knew he was outranked, so he fought the disgust towards himself and slowly nodded his head, rising to his feet. He turned around rather quickly, mostly so Bokuto wouldn’t see that Akaashi was biting down hard enough on his lip to draw blood.  _ Coward, _ something inside him whispered, and he didn’t try denying it. It was true. 

“Run!” Bokuto suddenly shouted, the sudden rise in volume kicking Akaashi’s feet to move on their own, pushing him forward even as his mind screamed at him to go back. Akaashi knew he shouldn’t, he should have a little more faith in Bokuto. 

He just had to trust him. 

Akaashi chanted those words over and over in his mind like a mantra as he ran further away, physically willing himself not to look back. Only when Akaashi reached the end of the street did he spare a glance back, and immediately skidded to a halt. 

The kishin had Bokuto pinned to the ground, the latter desperately trying to push the kishin off of him. 

Akaashi stood watching for only a second more before he sprung into action, sprinting back towards the fight as fast as he could. 

“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi called out, and Bokuto’s eyes rose to meet his with great surprise. 

“Akaashi?” Bokuto asked incredulously, but Akaashi didn’t answer. He grit his teeth in concentration, willing the power inside him to awaken. He felt it, bubbling up from deep within his gut before springing awake with a roar, his entire body buzzing with the force. Bokuto seemed to realize the situation and grinned, freeing one of his hands to open his wide palm. 

Akaashi then jumped into the air feet first, eyes easily slipping closed as the now familiar sensation took over him. He could feel his body molding into the vessel of death he wanted to take, and suddenly the warmth of Bokuto’s hand. 

Before he could comprehend Bokuto’s soul wavelength was surging forward and into Akaashi’s body, erratic and wild. The seer force of it almost made Akaashi stumble, but just as quickly as it came it was pulled back. Akaashi kept his own wavelength pulled in, automatically thinking Bokuto was going to take absolute control by habit. 

For a moment their sync flickered, and Akaashi had the fleeting thought that Bokuto was going to drop him, this wasn’t going to work. He was so  _ stupid _ to think that he could just partner with anyone-

And then Bokuto’s wavelength was reaching out, cautiously, as if it were afraid to get too close. Akaashi responded in an instant, and the two slowly met, mixing and molding together, Akaashi’s calm and soothing wavelength easily able to handle Bokuto’s passionate one. Akaashi felt a rush of security that only grew as time passed, and he could tell from Bokuto’s wavelength he was surprised as well. 

They did it, they really were syncing together. 

When Akaashi opened his eyes he was surrounded by a comforting darkness, the entire world around him vulnerable to his sharp senses. The curved blade of his scythe form flashed bright when it caught the sunlight as Bokuto’s hand twitched, wickedly sharp. The long handle that was made up of Akaashi’s body was sanded down, the black metal smoother than rock withered away by water. Bokuto’s grip was gentle but solid, even with his gloves. 

Said boy was staring at Akaashi in what seemed to be amazement, soft smile tugging at his lips. The kishin seemed just as surprised as both of them, his advancement halted. 

“ _ Bokuto-san, are you going to keep staring and have me kill the kishin myself, or are you going to do something useful? _ ” Akaashi said, trying to keep his voice neutral, but even he couldn’t keep the tint of excitement out of his voice. 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto whined, even pulling a small pout. This time Akaashi had to fight a smile, the stress that they were pinned by a kishin fading away. 

“You know, it’s awfully rude to ignore someone,” the kishin said, his sickly sweet voice sending a shiver down Akaashi’s metallic spin. The kishin was brandishing his claws, the tips mere inches away from Bokuto’s face. 

“Oh, you’re still here?” Bokuto asked curiously, his voice dripping innocence. “Sorry, I kinda forgot about you.” 

The kishin let out a hiss at that, and Akaashi was half convinced Bokuto had lost his mind. Before he could comment on it, he felt Bokuto’s grip on his handle tighten ever so slightly. 

“Akaashi-” 

“Don’t hold back, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi cut in before Bokuto could finish, golden spheres turning to him. Bokuto then gave a dazzling grin, showing off a preview of white teeth. 

Bokuto’s attention turned back to the kishin, and moments later Akaashi felt the wind currents bending around his blade as Bokuto swung him in an arc, the sharp part of his blade catching the side of the kishin’s neck. The creature’s eyes widened in the realization of what was about to happen, his smug look turning to one of panic. 

“No, wait! Please-” Bokuto finished the arc, and the kishin’s head was severed from its shoulders faster than a blink. 

The kishin’s body faded away until it reached its core, a shining red orb. Bokuto stood up cautiously, Akaashi’s blade dipping towards the ground due to its weight. For a moment, all Bokuto did was stare. Akaashi squirmed uncomfortably under the intense gaze, wondering if he did something wrong. 

“Holy shit, Akaashi, you’re amazing! Oh my  _ god _ ,” Bokuto sputtered, unable to find his words. It broke the spell around Akaashi’s mind, letting relief flood it instead. The realization of what they just did came back full force, and suddenly, Bokuto wasn’t the only one who couldn’t talk straight. 

“Akaashi, you’re just so amazing, like literally, I can’t  _ believe _ it, oh my god! Akaashi, you rock!” Bokuto’s eyes were wide with something that seemed to be admiration, but no, that couldn’t be right. Akaashi was just a weapon, Bokuto was a Meister. A master, the person who controlled it all. 

Weapons were nothing except for tools in their master’s success. 

“Akaashi, will you be my partner?” Bokuto asked, and Akaashi’s head snapped towards him, even though he knew Bokuto couldn’t seem him yet. 

“Oh, sorry,” Bokuto apologized, realizing that Akaashi was still in his weapon form. He released his grip, and Akaashi wasted no time changing back. The second he had solid feet again he stumbled back a little, and probably would have fallen if Bokuto hadn’t caught his elbow. 

“Bokuto-san, please try and think about this,” Akaashi tried to reason, everything else in his mind thrown to the side. “We only met hours ago, and this is my first year at the DWMA.”

“I don’t care about that stuff, Akaashi!” Bokuto argued, his eyes fierce and unwavering. “I felt it, and I know you felt it too. We can sync, Akaashi. We can resonate together.” 

Akaashi was left speechless at the end of Bokuto’s declaration, not knowing what to say. Bokuto was right, he did feel it. The way Bokuto’s and his wavelengths melted together so easily, the feeling like he belonged in Bokuto’s sturdy hands. 

Slowly, Akaashi felt himself nodding and saying “okay.”

It happened so fast Akaashi didn’t have time to react, Bokuto wrapping him in a bear hug and swinging him around in the air, his chest rumbling with his laugh. When Akaashi was finally set down he allowed himself to have a small smile playing for Bokuto to see, and maybe it was just Akaashi’s imagination, but he thought he saw the shadow of a blush crossing Bokuto’s cheeks. 

“C’mon, Akaashi, we have to go report this!” Bokuto said, taking Akaashi’s wrist and pulling him down the street once more. 

“What about the soul?” Akaashi suddenly remembered, but Bokuto waved his free hand in the air to dispel his worry. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, and Akaashi decided it wise just roll with it and not question Bokuto.

_ No, partner, _ Akaashi thought to himself, and felt a blush coming up the base of his neck. Yes, Bokuto was now his partner. 

As his now-partner led him back to the DWMA, Akaashi couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that something was off. Not just with this entire situation, but with Bokuto, too. Akaashi decided not to press on it, he didn’t want to invade Bokuto’s privacy.

And besides, who was he to question his new master? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My instagram is @Keijis__ and my Twitter is @Keijis_ if you guys wanna talk, or just want more BokuAka content lol. Until next time!


End file.
